Kiss and Move
by Zee Potato
Summary: "Iya, nak..., hiks hiks..." hati nurani Bu Hanji masih berlinangan air mata, lalu ia berteriak, "ah! Gadis itu harus diberi nilai tuntas walaupun nanti eksperimennya gagal! Aku doakan supaya dia cepat mendapat jodoh!" "Aku... move on ke Eren, Min... gimana nih..."


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime

Zee Potato

Warning : OOC, Typo, Humor garing, Geje abis, dll

Genre : Parody, Friendship, Romance (kayaknya enggak)

Summary : |"Iya, nak..., hiks hiks..." hati nurani Bu Hanji masih berlinangan air mata, lalu ia berteriak, "ah! Gadis itu harus diberi nilai tuntas walaupun nanti eksperimennya gagal! Aku doakan supaya dia cepat mendapat jodoh!" | "Aku... move on ke Eren, Min... gimana nih..."|

_... Saatnya istirahat kedua ... Its time to have second break ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bel istirahat yang alay itu tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh penjuru laboratorium IPA dan sekitarnya, tandanya istirahat kedua sudah dimulai. Bu Hanji yang sedang memberi tugas, jadi merasa terganggu. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang sedang senang-senangnya memberi tugas eksperimen yang rencananya akan selesai hari itu juga harus dilanjtkan pada pertemuan mendatang. Tidak hanya, itu, dia sebal melihat kelas yang sedang ia isi bersorak ria karena tak jadi mendapat tugas eksperimen.

"Oke, kelas 3-2 silakan kalian kembali ke kelas kalian, sampai jumpa minggu depan," seru Bu Hanji menyembunyikan ekspresi galaunya.

Secara, ketiga puluh sembilan siswa kelas 3-2 segera berhamburan meninggalkan Bu Hanji. Kecuali seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang sedang menulis sebuah catatan. Kemudian, ia memasukkan pada tasnya dan ikut keluar. Tapi sebelumnya, ia menyalimi Bu Hanji terlebih dahulu.

"Bu, minggu depan ulangan nggak bu? Materi bab ini udah selesai semua," ujar gadis itu setelah mencium punggung tangan Bu Hanji.

"Wah... akhirnya ada anak didikku yang mengingatkanku pada ulangan harian! Asik! Hiks, aku terharu nih..." hati nurani Hanji berteriak kegirangan sambil menyeka air mata bahagianya.

"Bu?" panggil gadis itu menyadarkan Bu Hanji pada lamunan gilanya.

"Hah? Eh, iya Mikasa, ulangannya minggu depan. Gampang kok. Eksperimen secara individual. Dirumah kamu belajar, ya," jawab Bu Hanji kalem sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Mikasa.

"Baik bu, saya pergi dulu bu," Mikasa segera berlari keluar laboratorium dan pergi menuju perpustakaan.

"Iya, nak..., hiks hiks..." hati nurani Bu Hanji masih berlinangan air mata, lalu ia berteriak, "ah! Gadis itu harus diberi nilai tuntas walaupun nanti eksperimennya gagal! Aku doakan supaya dia cepat mendapat jodoh!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah selesai mengembalikan buku pinnjaman dan meminjam sebuah bacaan dari perpustakaan, Mikasa segera berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang tak jauh dari perpustakaan, paling nggak sekitar dua puluh langkah dari pintu perpustakaan. Sesampainya di kelas, dia segera menhempaskan dirinya pada bangku kesayangannya. Disebelahnya ada Armin yang sedang membaca buku juga.

"Ciee... Jean dan Sasha jadian nih, peje peje...," Mikasa mendengar sayup-sayup ledekan seorang gadis dari belakang.

Mikasa segera menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat secara jelas, Annie Leonhardt -musuh bebuyutan dari kelas 2- sedang membully Sasha Braus dan Jean Kirschtein. Dia juga melihat Sasha yang sedang menutup mukanya dengan kentang dan meronta-ronta mengelak dari seruan Annie. Di samping Annie, berdirilah Reiner dan Bertholdt yang tertawa gaje sambil ikut meledek Sasha dan Jean.

"Sasha bilang, dia smsan sama Jean lho..." celetuk Reiner.

Pandangan Mikasa segera beralih pada Jean yang dengan muka datar yang mirip dengan kuda, acuh tak acuh dengan ledekan dari Trio Kamvreto -kalo versi Mikasa. Tapi kalo versi anak 3-2 sendiri Trio Semproelna 123-. Bahkan, Jean dengan santainya ikut dengan gerombolan Thomas Wagner sedang mengerjakan remidi ulangan harian pelajaran Pak Rivaille.

"Cie... iya... katanya Jean mau njemput Sasha pas mau berangkat sekolah. So sweet banget gak tuh...," Bertholdt kini angkat biacara.

"Nggak! Itu semua bohong!" elak Sasha dengan sedikit gek rela lillahita'ala melempar kentangnya hingga nyungsep di mulut Bertholdt.

Mikasa segera kembali keposisi semula, menghadap papan tulis sambil membaca buku yang ia pinjam. Armin dengan cepat, bisa tahu pergantian mood Mikasa yang dapat jelas dibaca dengan mata orang cerdas dan tidak cerdas.

Ya. Mikasa mengagumi sosok Jean Krischtein yang dengar-dengar sangat pemalas, nakal, suka nongkrong, dan bahkan suka main kartu remi di belakang sekolah kalau waktu ekskul dimulai. Namun, Mikasa tetap mengagumi sosok Jean ini. Sudah jelas-jelas wajah Jean masih kalah tampan dengan Eren Jaeger, teman sekelasnya juga. Namun, cinta Mikasa hanya untuk Jean seorang tidak untuk yang lain.

"Ugh...," dengus Mikasa.

"Mikasa... mukamu memerah," bisik Armin ketar-ketir. Ia takut jika Mikasa berbuat kekerasan seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia tidak diperbolehkan bermain petak umpet dengan teman masa kecil mereka, Ymir.

"Hh... nggak apa-apa," jawab Mikasa dengan darah yang mulai menaik dan mulai menunduk menahan emosinya yang mulai memuncak. Sudah berkali-kali Mikasa mendengar pembullyan Jean.

"Mikasa... yang sabar... Trio Kamvreto itu pasti..."

"Heh! Trio Semprul!" seru seorang pemuda menghentikan aksi pembullyan Sasha dan Jean.

Mikasa dapat mendegar suara pemuda itu berasal dari sebelahnya. Mikasa, tahu, itu bukan suara Armin arena Armin pasti tak bisa bersuara lantang dan berat seperti itu. Secara, dia mendongak keatas. Dan...

"Eren," guman Mikasa.

Yang merasa Trio Semprul segera memandangi Eren, begitu pula dengan yang lain, termasuk gerombolan Jean dkk.

Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata lagi, "Heh! Kalian, Trio Semprul! Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt. Kalian jangan semena-mena ngebully orang dan manas-manasin musuh, ya. Aku tau, kalian bertiga ada hubungan tak baik dengan Mikasa, tapi nggak dengan cara ngebully dan njadiin Sasha dan Jean jadi korbannya dong!"

"..." seisi kelas segera kicep abece mendengar penuturan dari Eren.

Tiba-tiba, Eren menarik lengan Mikasa supaya Mikasa berdiri. Persis didepannya denga posisi yang sangat romantis.

"Kalau kalian bertiga ingin ngebully dan manas-manasin, kayak gini nih," tiba-tba, Mikasa merasakan sesuatu melumat mulutnya secara ganas, namun hangat. Dia juga merasakan sebuah tangan merekuhkan tubuhnya supaya mendekat supaya bisa berciuman dengan dalam.

"..." seluruh isi kelas dengan cepat menghening-kancipta- (?). Mereka berdiri kaku melihat Eren -cowok ganteng sesekolah- mecium Mikasa -cewek yang tak tau cinta- tanpa rasa berdosa yang bertumpuk setinggi Gunung Everest. Bahkan, beberapa murid yang melintas di depan kelas ikutan mematung serta ternganga melihat adegan yang seharusnya nggak dilakukan oleh Eren dengan Mikasa.

Secara perlahan, Eren melepas ciuman terdalamnya. Terlihat, pandangan Mikasa yang kosong setelah mendapat ciuman pertamanya dari seorang Eren Jaeger.

"..." tangan Mikasa menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah akibat ciumannya tadi.

"Bagaimana, Mikasa? Sudah puaskan membalas seluruh kejahatan Trio Semprul itu? Dan sekarang kita juga sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih," ujar Eren sambil tersenyum manis dan mengelus pipi Mikasa.

"..." Mikasa menatap Eren dengan wajah sumringah dan tiba-tiba...

BUAK! BRUUK! GEDEBUK! BANG!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku pulang," terdengar suara lemah dari seorang pemuda. Dia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum kedua orang tuanya mengetahui kondisinya.

"Selamat datang, lho! Eren! Kenapa dengan mukamu? Kok ancur kayak begitu?" seru seorang ibu paruh baya tak percaya melihata kondisi anaknya yang tangan kirinya diperban dan mukanya ancur kayak habis ditendang titan Annie di eps 23 anime.

Eren, yang ditanyai hanya meringis kesakitan. Dijawabnya, "hehe... tadi habis kecelakaan waktu mau nyebrang dideket sekolah mau ngambil sepeda motor."

"Makanya, hati-hati. Untung kamu masih hidup lha kalo kamu langsung ko-id di tempat kejadian hayo," ujar ibunya sambil mengusap kepala Eren.

"Glek," Eren nelen ludah.

"Udah, sana cepat mandi dan ibu obati lukanya," Bu segera melepas ransel Eren, namun Eren tarik kembali

"Eren aja yang bawa, dah ibu" Eren segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Disebuah rumah sederhana, disebuah kamar, Mikasa sedang senyum senyum gaje sambil tiduran diatas kasur. Armin, yang lagi membuka-buka buku mili Mikasa, bingung gaje. Dia melihat Mikasa sekali-kali menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi dicium Eren.

"Bibir Eren manis," ujar Mikasa frontal.

"Hah?!" Armin mendelik. Bisa-bisanya dia mendengar ucapan yang tak akan pernah terucap dari dalam mulut mereka berdua.

Ya, mereka udah berjanji nggak akan memuji cowok tampan satupun. Sebenarnya yang berjanji sih, Mikasa, namun Armin akhirnya ikutan karena ikut berpartisipasi untuk mencomblangkan Mikasa dengan Jean yang nggak pernah berhasil.

"Aku... _move on_ ke Eren, Min... gimana nih... Jean mau dikemanain?"

"..." sekaranag, Armin kicep abece plus mulut ternganga free iler menetes ke buku Mikasa saking lebarnya menganga.

A/N: kya~~~ akhirnya fic pertama rampung juga *nari ubur-ubur* *plak* *atit*

btw, ide fic ini nemu pas keingetan ketuakelasku manas-manasin si author freak ini. Awal masalah udah ngawur tuh, mana ada guru fisika yang se-freak Hanji. Trus yang Eren ngebela si Mikasa itu udah terlewat dari delusi yang bertebaran diatas nih kepala. Padahal, di kisah aslinya yang jadi Eren malah minggat ke KM cowok sama kawan-kawannya. ohohoho...

yah... mungkin sekian dulu perkenalan dari auther yang freak nya hampir nyamain si Hanji ini. Dah... sampai ketemu dengan fic author selanjutnya ^^v


End file.
